1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the arrangement of a drive unit in a revolving door, wherein the drive unit is arranged at a ceiling element of the revolving door and serves to drive a turnstile of the revolving door.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 072 737 A2 shows an arrangement of a drive unit in a revolving door, wherein the drive unit is arranged at a ceiling element of the revolving door. The method for arrangement includes arranging the drive unit, which is formed of a motor and a gear unit. The individual components of the drive unit are installed in an installation space in the ceiling of the revolving door after the frame of the revolving door has been installed and after the turnstile has been installed. As a rule, the components of the drive unit are located above a ceiling construction which upwardly terminates the receiving space for the turnstile in the revolving door. This brings about disadvantages with respect to accessibility of the drive unit so that, for example, maintenance work is also made more difficult. Special sealing steps are required in particular because assemblies installed on top are often exposed to atmospheric conditions. Further, there are cosmetic disadvantages with respect to the presentation of the revolving door because the installation height of conventional drive units in or above a ceiling element of the revolving door often exceeds 200 mm.